The Tomb of Dracula Issue 29
Synopsis ""Vengeance Is Mine!" Sayeth the Vampire!" On a rampage through England, Dracula seeks out another female victim and violently takes her down. Their struggle brings people who try and save the girl. Dracula easily kills them before feeding on the girl. When a police officer attempts to arrest Dracula, the vampire king simply laughs and flies away in his bat form. Flying across the countryside back to his mansion hideout. His mind stuck on thoughts about how Shiela Whittier left him, Dracula dismisses his mixed feelings and decides that he will deal with humans with the coming night. That afternoon at the home of David Eschol, Shiela raises her concerns that Dracula may try to get revenge against them for walking out of him. Realizing that the vampire king poses a real threat, David decides to do something about it and decides to go to Shiela's old mansion and kill Dracula once and for all, despite Shiela's warning not to go. Armed with his Star of David and a wooden stake, David believes he is well prepared to deal with Dracula. While in India, Taj cries over the vampiric form of his son which has been sedated and given blood transfusions to keep him alive. Taj's wife reflects back to the day when Dracula had come to India with an army of vampires and attacked their village. That very attack would lead to his son being turned into a vampire, his wife crippled, and Taj's vocal chords being permanently damaged when Dracula attempted to feed from him as well. Taj and his wife would be saved by Rachel van Helsing who had traveled to India in her on going to quest to try and destroy Dracula, prompting Dracula to flee the scene. These events would lead to Taj leaving India with van Helsing to try and get revenge against Dracula for all the damage he had done to the village. Meanwhile, at Dracula's manor, David attempts to kill Dracula, however the vampire lord rises from his sleep and attacks David. Dracula easily overpowers the ill prepared David who is killed in the fight. With David dead, Dracula goes to his home to collect Shiela, bringing David's body with him to show her that he had killed her lover. Horrified by what Dracula had done, and not wishing to live as his slave any more, Shiela instead chooses suicide and jumps out the window, dying upon impact with the ground. Horrified himself by what had happened, Dracula turns into his bat form and flees the scene. Appearances ""Vengeance Is Mine!" Sayeth the Vampire!" Individuals *Dracula *David Eshcol *Shiela Whittier *Taj Nital *Adri Nital *Beverly Gable *London policeman *Jyota Nital *Rachel van Helsing *unnamed Vampires Locations *England **London **Castle Dunwick *Jaipur Items *Coming Soon Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon Links *''The Tomb of Dracula'' Issue 29 on Marvel Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/tomb-of-dracula-29-vengeance-is-mine-sayeth-the-va/4000-15079/ The Tomb of Dracula Issue 29] on Comic Vine Category:The Tomb of Dracula (Volume 1) Issues